Oxygen is Overrated
by purple elephant12
Summary: Emma and Killian are both swimmers on rival college teams. CS AU.
1. Chapter 1

_CS AU- college swimmers on rival teams_

**A/N: so this is loosely based on my life as a college swimmer. And it's probably not that great but my muse demands that I write it. Don't know how long it'll be but there'll be multiple parts. I promise.**

**And if you have any questions on swimmer terminology, send me a message and I'll be happy to tell you ****J**

Emma hated constantly having wet hair. Being a college swimmer who practiced 6 hours a day didn't let her thick hair ever dry. _And of course it's fucking cold, _Emma thought grumpily. Her hair was going to freeze on her way to class. Again.

She was a sophomore at Storybrooke University, majoring in criminal justice. She had told herself for years that she was not going to swim in college. But when Coach Mills offered her a scholarship to swim for the small, private school, Emma couldn't say no. She needed the money. Growing up as an orphan, Emma didn't have parents to put away money for her to pay for school. Let alone a very expensive one in Maine.

"Hey! Em! Wait up!"

David, one of the members of the team and one of Emma's closest friends, came running after her.

"Hey Dave. What's up?" Emma smiled, knowing he hated the nickname.

David gave her a face, "That's just a terrible nickname. Just awful."

"Fine. I'll just call you Charming like Mary Margret does," Emma smirked at him.

David had been dating Mary Margret, Emma's best friend and roommate, since freshman year. They were disgustingly cute and Emma predicted they'd be engaged before graduation senior year.

"Speaking of Mary Margret, where has she disappeared to?" Emma asked David.

"Oh, Pinky needed new tires. She had to go get them today since we have that big meet all weekend against Roger College."

'Pinky' was Mary Margret's car. Named Pinky for the bright color pink he was painted, Mary Margret adored her little, old car.

"Ugh, don't remind me about the meet. Mills has me swimming the mile AND the 400 IM."

"Ouch. That's going to be a bitch."

"Shut up, Mr. Backstroke. The longest race you have is a 200."

"Being a sprinter is nice, isn't it? Maybe you should switch," David smirked at

Emma.

Emma smacked him on the arm.

"Don't be an ass."

David laughed.

"Calm down Swan. If you are done being violent, maybe you should go to class. Gotta keep up that GPA, or else Mills will make you swim 20 200's fly."

Emma smacked him on the arm again and went to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: two parts in one day. **

**Thanks for telling me I spelled Margaret wrong! Oops!**

**Don't be afraid to message me with any questions/suggestions! Thanks for reading**

"WHALE! PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND SWIM THE SET AS I WROTE IT!"

A kickboard flew across the pool, aimed at Victor Whale.

Head Coach Regina Mills had always had a reputation for being cold and demanding of her swimmers, and was often referred to as 'the Evil Queen' in grumblings by her swimmers. But for as harsh of a coach she was, Regina Mills had created one of the best teams in Storybrooke University history.

"WE HAVE OUR MOST IMPORTANT DUEL MEET OF THE SEASON IN FOUR DAYS AND MY TOP BREASTSTROKER CAN'T EVEN SWIM A GOD DAMN PRACTICE CORRECTLY?! OVER MY DEAD BODY ARE WE LOSING TO THOSE DAMN PIRATES!"

The Roger College Pirates and the Storybrooke University Knights had a long swimming rivalry that went back further than anyone's memory. For the past ten years, the Pirates, with head Coach Bobby Gold, had won the conference championship meet. The Knights were always a close second, and Coach Mills was determined to make this year a first place finish. Starting with winning the dual meet.

"GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER WHALE AND SWIM!"

A pull-buoy was launched at Whale's head. It made a direct hit.

* * *

><p>"Damn, the Evil Queen was pissed today," Emma muttered to Mary Margaret in the locker room.<p>

"I think Coach Mills is just very stressed. She really wants to beat Roger and Coach Gold this year. I think the team needs to cut her some slack."

"Why are you always so understanding and kind?"

"I'm an elementary education major. Kindness is required," Mary Margaret smiled at her friend.

Mary Margaret was a petite woman with a soft face and a beautiful pixie cut. She and Emma had become fast friends their freshman year during countless hours of distance crew practices. They now roomed together in Snow Hall.

"And that is why I'm in criminal justice. No kindness needed."

"You're not as mean as you think you are, Emma. Are you going to eat or going straight back to Snow?"

"Back to Snow. I have a hot date with a half-eaten burrito bowl and a lot of homework tonight."

"Ok. Well David and I are going to study together in the library after dinner!"

"Don't get too crazy in those hidden corners of the library with Dave," Emma winked.

Mary Margaret smiled and rolled her eyes, "You have such a filthy mind. See you later!"

"Later, you goody-two shoes."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: part 3! Woho!**

**As always, feel free to message me with comments/questions/suggestions!**

**Thanks for reading!**

Killian Jones hated swimming. Hated it.

But it was all he had left.

His mother had gotten him and Liam involved in swimming at very young ages. Back then, Killian loved it. But then his mother became sick. And by the time Killian was 12, she was gone.

But Killian still had Liam and his father. Liam was 4 years older than Killian, but they were very close. So, when it came time for Killian to select a college, Killian wanted to go where Liam had graduated from.

But Liam never graduated from Roger College. He died in a car accident 2 weeks before his graduation.

Killian and his father were destroyed. Killian's father got a transfer to work for a shipping company in Japan. He told Killian it was because it was better pay and he needed a change. Killian knew it was because he couldn't bear to look at him anymore, to be reminded of the son and wife he had lost every time he looked at Killian's similar features.

So Killian was alone. All he had left was a sport his mother and brother had loved. A sport that Killian had loved once. But not anymore.

* * *

><p>"JONES! Why were you not at practice this morning?" Coach Gold demanded.<p>

"Sorry Coach. I overslept."

"Unacceptable. If you miss one more practice this week, I will bench you for the Storybrooke meet."

"What?! I'm your best shot at winning the fly! Why would you bench me?"

"BECAUSE Mr. Jones, I find your attitude arrogant and deplorable. You're a sophomore. I expect this kind of behavior from a freshman. Shape up, Mr. Jones. This is your final warning."

Gold walked away, ending the discussion.

Killian and Coach Gold had a rough relationship. There was little affection between the two. The only reason Gold had even allowed Killian to swim was because of Liam. Killian had proved his worth to the team his freshman year, winning both the 100 and 200 fly at the conference championship. Gold had no choice but to let Killian stay on the team.

"Killian!"

Killian turned around to see Elsa, one of his closest friends. She was a junior and had been good friends Liam. She was one of the few people that had been there for Killian.

"Hey E. What's up?"

"You weren't at practice. I was worried you'd gotten yourself into trouble last night."

"Nope, I'm fine. I only had a couple shots at Smee's last night and slept through my alarm." Killian flashed Elsa his trademark grin but he knew she could see right through it.

"Bullshit, Killian. You and I both know you had more than just a few." Elsa frowned at her friend.

"Elsa…"

"No Killian. You need to get your shit together. Gold will find out and finally have a reason to get rid of you."

Killian scowled at her.

"He'll find one anyway. It matters not what I do."

"Killian…" Elsa sighed.

"Just drop it, Elsa. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Killian spun on his heel and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry it's so short. And took forever. Super bad writers block.**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>"Elsa, please. Open the door. I'm sorry."<p>

"Go away, Killian."

"Elsa, come on. Open up for me."

Killian heard the lock click. He smirked softly to himself and opened the door.

"Stop smirking."

"Come on, Elsa. I apologized for my behavior. Do I need to beg too?"

"It wouldn't be unwelcome…" Elsa gave him a small smile.

"There's the smile!"

"Killian…"

Killian look down at his feet.

"I know, E. I know. You're still upset with what I said."

"I'm not upset about that. I'm upset that you refuse to take care of yourself."

"Elsa…"

"No, Killian. You don't get to ignore it. You have a problem, and you are not trying to fix it."

"I'm sorry E…I'm trying. I'm really trying."

"Don't lie to me, Killian! You and I both know you haven't been doing anything about it! I'm not going to sit here at watch you ruin your life! And I'll be damned if I'm going to watch another friend die!" Elsa shouted.

Killian's jaw clenched at her words.

"I'm sorry, Killian. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine. I deserved that." Killian's voice was strained.

Elsa walked forward and put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Killian returned her hug.

"I'm sorry as well."

Elsa looked up at Killian.

"I shouldn't have said that. But, Killian, I don't want anything to happen to you. You need to work on your drinking. Please say you will."

"Aye, lass, I will try." Killian sighed.

Elsa smiled softly at him and untangled herself from him.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's go play some video games and eat food Gold will kill us for."


End file.
